Episode 4951 (30 October 2014)
Synopsis Dot gazes suspiciously at the cigarette butt she found in the bin. Ronnie answers the door to Yvonne and is aghast when Charlie calls her ‘Mum’. As Yvonne, Charlie and Ronnie chat in the living room, Fatboy enters and questions Dot’s strange behaviour. Dot worries the room when she suggests that she thinks Nick is back. Fatboy desperately tries to search for a rational explanation but Dot isn’t listening – the cigarette she’s found is Nick’s brand. Ronnie desperately comes up with a cover story; she threw Charlie’s last packet of cigarettes away and he obviously went and bought a different brand. Charlie cottons on to Ronnie’s story and faux-admits that it was his cigarette. When Fatboy and Dot leave the room, Yvonne purports that Dot may have fallen for the cover story, but she hasn’t. Charlie and Ronnie confess to Yvonne that Nick did come back but that they’ve paid him off. Charlie sits Dot down and explains that he doesn’t want his baby growing up in Nick’s shadow – he thinks that they should scatter Nick’s ashes. Dot is initially reluctant but Charlie insists and reassures her that they can do it in the Square and invite anyone she likes. Dot, Charlie, Ronnie and Yvonne meet Peter, Lauren, Fatboy, Patrick, Ian and Sharon in the Square Gardens to scatter Nick’s ashes. Ian approaches Fatboy and informs him that he knows about his and Denise’s kiss, but forgives him. Dot reads a poem and Charlie scatters Nick’s ashes. Dot thanks Charlie, it felt right to finally say goodbye to Nick. Later, alone in the kitchen, Dot glances out of the window and sees Nick outside. As she goes for a closer look, he is gone, but Dot knows what she saw and is shaken... Stacey walks in on Tina trying to disguise her black eye with make-up. Tina lies; telling Stacey that she fell down the stairs but Stacey is disbelieving. Tina relents, admitting that she and Tosh had a fight, but they’ve made up now. Dean approaches Tina and reminds her that if she needs a friend then he and Stacey are there. Later, back at the flat, Tina admits to Stacey that what Tosh did was out of order, but that she’ll sort things with Tosh. Tosh arrives back with a huge bunch of flowers for Tina. As Tosh and Tina talk, Tina admits to Tosh that she shouldn’t provoke her. Abi is put out when she asks Lauren to help her with her CV – Lauren’s more interested in seeing Peter who’s leaving for New Zealand today. As Lauren heads out of the house, she spots the car that was previously following her. She heads towards it and it screeches away, leaving Lauren visibly shaken. Back in the house, Lauren fills Abi in on what she’s just seen. Abi dismisses Lauren concerns, reminding her that if it was the other way round, she wouldn’t be bothered. As Peter says goodbye to Lauren to leave for New Zealand, Lauren fills him in on seeing the suspicious car again. Peter reassures her that it’s probably nothing and gets in the cab to the airport. Carol opens the door to Sonia holding a bunch of flowers – ready to apologise for the previous night’s argument. Sonia admits that she’s scared; she and Martin are going through a bad patch. Carol tries to persuade Sonia to get involved with the calendar despite Martin’s comments – even if it doesn’t make him feel differently, it might make her feel better about herself. Kush gathers Carol, Sonia and Pam in the market and pitches his calendar idea – the women of Walford holding fruit and veg, wearing smiles and nothing else! Carol immediately feels awkward at the thought and leaves – Pam follows. Sonia isn’t impressed and reminds Kush that none of the men on the Square would be up for it. Later Kush appears on Bridge Street wearing nothing but a pumpkin to maintain his modesty – trying to prove to Sonia that blokes will get involved. The pumpkin slips out of his hand and he reveals all to the Square. Johnny and Whitney discuss Johnny’s mystery man – Johnny refuses to tell her who he is and admits he doesn’t even know if he’s gay. Johnny, in a panic, turns up at the Arches and tells Ben and Jay he’s desperate for them to fix Mick’s car; he’s smashed one of the rear lights. Jay offers the job for thirty pounds but Ben bumps it up to fifty – he’s desperate isn’t he? In the café, Johnny angrily rants to Abi about Ben charging him over the odds. When Johnny admits that he thought he and Ben might have had a ‘moment’ before – Abi quickly covers, telling Johnny that he has a girlfriend he’s been running around after. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes